


How Did It End Up Like This

by aclassiccreator



Series: The bright side of the Order [2]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Absolute filth which I am going to hell for, All wolves are bi, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Copious Amounts of Cum, Dominant Hamish, Friends to Lovers, Hamish also has a big dick, Just Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Randall Carpio has a big dick, Rimming, Smut, Wall Sex, but also I will see you there for reading it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aclassiccreator/pseuds/aclassiccreator
Summary: After the events of the night before, Hamish makes good on his promiseCan be read as a stand alone fic
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Series: The bright side of the Order [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799806
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	How Did It End Up Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a straight up continuation of It Started Out With A Kiss and in the same vein, it's just pure smut. There is no plot so don't try looking for any!
> 
> You don't need to read part 1 but you mas as well because neither have any plot but if you're here for steamy sex between to of the hottest guys is the Order, you've com to the right place.
> 
> Obviously I don't own The Order (or this would not only be canon but also 100% an X rated scene )

The first thing Hamish notices when he wakes up the next morning is that he isn't alone in his bed.  
The second thing he notices is that it isn't actually his bed he is in, in fact on a quick look around, he is pretty sure he is lying in Randall's bedroom.  
That's when the memories of the previous night come flooding back. Taking a moment to sort out his thoughts on the situation, he wriggles his body and tenses as a large, warm appendage slips out from where it was previously nessled down his crack. A moan escapes the body pressed up against his and Hamish sighs. He reaches round to where he was so abused the previous evening and gingerly strokes over his opening feeling the dried cum coating the area.

Sighing, he pulls out of the arms around him to try and get up without disturbing Randall only to hear a muffled,

"Where you goin'?" Groaned into the pillow.

"I need to wash Randall," he replies, "I actually have to go to work and I can't turn up smelling like this."  
He swings his legs over the edge of the bed and hears shuffling from behind him. Turning, he sees Randall sitting up in the bed, the duvet slipping dangerously low and barely covering up his flaccid cock.

"Pretty sure you made me promise last night, " he says slipping closer to Hamish and running a hand down the muscled back of the other man. He rubs a circle on the small of Hamish's back before slipping lower to the cleft he can reach with Hamish sitting down and probing in with a finger. He feels Hamish stiffen as his finger rubs over Hamish's entrance. Thanking God for werewolf healing, he nudges a finger inside and is pleased to discover he can still feel his cum in there.

"Randall you need to stop," Hamish moans causing Randall to pull out his finger and make a questioning noise, "I said you needed to join me in the shower if you wanted anything and if you keep going like this, I'm not gonna be able to hold on that long." Hamish's body is taught where he is sitting and Randall can hear an undertone of growl to his words.

"Good point. Use my en suite. I'll be in in a minute." He watches, waiting for Hamish to stand and smirks as the older man gets to his feet and freezes as he feels cum dribble from his hole which Randall had just reloosened. He watches as the cum trickles down the inside of Hamish's thigh and smirks as the older man turns round and gives him an incredulous look. Hamish rolls his eyes at Randall and pads his way over to the bathroom feeling a little more cum dribble out with each step, the sticky fluid now reaching his ankle as he manages to get to the shower before he drips on the floor.

\-----------

Randall watches Hamish head into the bathroom and grins. Letting out a huff of air, he swings his legs over the side of the bed, his cock flopping down between them and he grabs the lube off his nightstand. Getting to his feet, he realises that he is already starting to chub up again at the though of what is to come. He gives his balls a quick scratch and fondle as he wanders over to the en suite hearing the shower turn on. He lets out a yawn and stretches up popping a few joints before he puts his face up to the now fogged glass and lets his eyes glow.

He expects a yelp or some sort of reaction from Hamish but there's nothing. That is until the shower door slams open and a naked Hamish complete with glowing eyes and fangs roars at him before grabbing him by the shoulders and yanking him inside. He's pushed up against the shower wall as he feels the older man press up behind him.

"I believe I told you I was gonna show you how a real man fucks." Hamish growls into Randall's ear as he rolls his hips feeling the wet slide of his hardening cock between Randall's cheeks. "I'm the leader of this pack and I'm gonna make you my bitch."

This wasn't a side of Hamish that Randall had ever expected to experience but he wasn't against it. He could feel Hamish panting against his neck as he rubs his cock up and down Randall's crack, the flared head catching on his hole every time it passes, almost slipping in but never quite breaching Randall's entrance before it's pulling away again. Getting desperate, Randall decides against his better judgement to urge Hamish on and growls,

"I thought you were gonna leave me limping. This doesn't feel like I'll even remember it when I leave the room."

There's a snarl from behind him as suddenly he is yanked away from the wall, spun around and pushed back up against the wall of the shower, water running down his face as he shakes his head to clear his eyes. Hamish is up in his face, eyes glowing and fangs out as be lets out a warning growl. Forcing his eyes shut , he takes a deep breath retracting his fangs as he surges forward and pulls Randall into another bruising kiss. 

Before Randall can aclimatise to the new position, he feels hands on his shoulders pushing him down, the force increasing until he aquiesses and bends at the knee, back sliding down the wall. He watches a rivers of water cascade off Hamish forcing Randall to avert his eyes downwards to where channels are running down the toned chest before him. He is quickly at eye level with Hamish's throbbing cock and to his disappointment, sees a bead of precum get washed away by the water raining down. Without taking his eyes off the dick in front of him, Randall reaches up and turns the shower down.

Hamish brings his hand to the back of Randall's head and holds him still as he takes his cock in his other hand and slaps it on Randall's cheek until a smear of precum is left behind.

"Open wide." he smirks and Randall obeys. "Wider. I thought Greybeard was meant to be the fearless one but you seem pretty afraid of my cock." Randall flicks his gaze up to meet Hamish's. "Come on Randall," Hamish coaxes as he slowly slides his cock into Randall's mouth, "you took it all last night. Don't tell me now it's light that the thickness of my cock is scaring you..." Randal makes a noise around the cock stuffed into him and Hamish gently pats him on the cheek.  
"Don't speak with mouth full," he reprimands, "and I didn't say you could stop either." Hamish's hands tighten in Randall's hair as the younger man tries to pull of his dick to speak. He pulls Randall's head back down until he feels a nose hit his pubes and holds him there until Randall begins to squirm, trying to pull off for air.

After holding him down for just another second, Hamish pulls Randall's head up and off his cock with an obscene pop making sure to keep his hands between Randall and the wall so he won't hurt himself. Immidiately Randall takes a huge full of air and lets out a backing cough. He looks up at Hamish, eyes watering

"You could warn me next time you know," he snarks out.

"I could but then again," Hamish smirks before leaning down and whispering, "you're Randall." He moves his mouth to Randall's other ear, "Now open wide. I'm gonna let you taste how I'm going to ruin you later."  
Randal's eyes widen as his head is pulled back until it is resting on Hamish's hands on the wall and feels as Hamish's cock slides back past his lips. Thrusting hard, Hamish drives his cock in and out of Randall's mouth pulling wet squelching from the younger man's throat before finally pulling all the way out. He hooks his hands under Randall, pulling him to his feet, spins him around and pushes him up against the wall of the shower.

"Gonna get you ready to take me," he mutters plucking the tube of lube out of Randall's pliant hand before dropping to his knees. He places the lube down and then takes one of Randall's cheeks in each hand and pulls them apart. He feels Randall shudder as he licks a strip all the way up his crack before he delves into the hole before him. He slowly pushes his tongue through until he feels the sphincter give way before pulling it back and repeating. He can feel Randall shuddering each time and takes a moment to enjoy the needy whine he hears when his tongue exits again. 

Reaching down, he opens the lube and places a blob on his finger before sliding it straight into the other man.

"Jesus," breaths Randall at the unexpected intrusion as Hamish watches, fascinated, as his finger disappears inside Randall. "More," is moaned above him and Hamish gently eases in a second finger.  
"I'm gonna have to prep you good Randall. You're so fucking tight," he moans, "I've met girls who couldn't take me and they started off a hell of a lot looser than this." With that, he runs his free hand over Randall's ass and give it a sharp smack revelling in the way he feels the hole clench around his fingers.

He eases a third finger inside and then begins to scissor them stretching out the ass about to take him. All Hamish can hear is moaning and the slight patter of the turned down shower lightly washing the sweat and sin off their bodies. He feels Randall push down, trying to take his fingers deeper and hears a begging,

"Please," escape the other man's lips.

"You think you're ready?" He questions, "I don't think you know what you're letting yourself in fore but if you insist."  
With that, he pulls his fingers out of Randall and stands up, alligning the tip of his cock with the the hole in front.

Hamish applies a generous portion of lube to his cock before starting to increase pressure on Randall's ass. 

"It's too big," Randall cries,

"That's what I said last night but you still made yourself fit," growls Hamish as he increases the pressure more.  
There's a sudden moment when the tight ring if muscle gives way and Hamish slides almost all the way in in one go. Randall's entire body seizes as be lets out a cry.

"shh shh shh," parodies Hamish as he rubs his hands up and down Randall's back feeling as the other boy twitches around his cock, "I knew you could take it. You're all full, so stretched around my big fat dick. I bet you never thought you could fit this inside but here we are. You're so tight and good to me Randall."  
Randall lets out a whimper as he feels Hamish flex inside him, "I don't think I'm going to last long in your tight heat but don't worry, I'll just keep fucking into you until I'm hard again." He strokes a finger down the side of Randall's face as his hand slides forward, gently taking Randall by the throat and pulling his back flush with Hamish's pecs. "I have a promise to keep."

With that, he pushes the final few inches into Randall's forcing a cry from the other man.

"More lube," begs Randall, "please just take it out and add more lube."

"As you asked so nicely," replies Hamish slowly pulling all the way out, watching mesmerised as Randall's tight ring is pulled out as it tries to keep his cock inside until it finally releases the head of his dick and slowly flutters shut. Hamish applies another generous coat of lube to is cock and an extra glob directly onto Randall's hole before he alligns himself and pushes forward again. This time, Randall gives way faster but still the first four inches of Hamish pop in in one go pulling a moan from both men.  
Hamish doesn't waste time setting a punishing pace, the hard pounding of his cock punching the breath out of Randall on each thrust. It takes only as few moments before he feels Hamish slam extra hard into him and his cock begins to pulse. Randall feels the pulse travel the entire length of Hamish's cock before a warm stickiness hits his inside walls. 

Randall moans as Hamish pulls almost all the way out before sliding back in again barely giving him a chance to breath before the rough pace is back. He can feel the head of Hamish's cock smacking his prostate on the instroke and cum being slowly pulled out of him on the outstroke. He reaches back and slides his hand between his crack until he feels Hamish's cock. He slides his hand down what he can feel of the length until it meets his ass.

"You like that?" Comes the question from behind him, "you like the feeling of your hole stretched around my thick cock? It looks obscene you know, I almost feel like I'm gonna turn you inside out with how tightly you cling to me when I pull out." Randall is barely listening as he probes the ring if muscle where he can feel Hamish's cock slowly sliding in and out. He can feel the cum coating the older man's dick and how his anus flexes as it is stretched out. 

Hamish pulls out abruptly with a pop and spins Randall around pulling him into a brutal kiss.

"How are your legs feeling?" He inquires nuzzling at Randall's neck, "still looks like you can stand without help so I have more to do."  
He moves his mouth to Randall's left earlobe and nibbles on it as his hands knead Randall's ass, fingers probing his hole and as he traps Randall's cock between their bodies preventing the younger man from release.

"I'm gonna show you how to really use your werewolf abilities in the bedroom - it drives all the girls I have fucked wild and I bet you won't even be able to talk after I'm done with you."

With that Hamish slides both hands under Randall's ass and heaves pulling the other man off his feat. He presses Randall against the shower wall before slipping his left hand out, supporting the man entirely on one arm. He snorts at the look of surprise on Randall's face before using his free hand to allign his cock with Randal's hole and allowing the younger man to slide down it. One at a time, he slips his arms under Randal's legs before supporting the other man's from the back and moving away from the wall until he is carrying Randall, the younger man's weight pulling him down fully into Hamish's cock pressing it even deeper than before.

"Hamish," Randall pants,

"I know," Hamish smirks,

"Big,"

"I did warn you Randall,"

"So deep," comes the panted reply.

Hamish grinds in further and Randall moans, deep and loud. He is certain that if Lilith or jack were here, there is no way they would have missed that. He lifts Randall and drops him down again repeating this until Randal is making naught but incoherent noises. He slams the younger man back into the wall, using the pressure between them to keep him off the ground before he begins to pound into Randall. The sound of flesh slapping flesh fills the room until Hamish make one particularly deep thrust and stays there as he carrys Randall back away from the wall and slips him fully down his cock drawing his name from Randall's lips. He looks Randal in his watering, lust filled eyes let's his eyes flare and rolls his hips pushing even deeper 

Randall screams. 

A jet of white is ejected from his cock directly into his own chin as Hamish pulls back and slams in again hammering into his prostate, propelling a second burst of cum. He continues until Randall is firing blanks, moaning as his over sensitive body is still used.  
"This is where I make good on my promise," whispers Hamish as he speeds up his thrusts pulling more and more out, in some cases slipping out entirely before being gobbled back into Randall's loose and open hole. Finally with three thrusts that would have caused serious bruising to a human, Hamish slams home and roars in Randall's face as his cock again pulses and shoots jet after jet of semen in the younger boy. He flexes it inside Randall causing the other man to moan before he slides out with a pop.

He watches as a thick, white liquid runs out of Randall's hole and starts to drip off his ass. Holding Randall with one arm, he turns off the shower, grabs a towel and heads to the bedroom.  
He throws the towel on the bed and then Randall on top of it, the younger boy bouncing pliantly before lying on the bed just breathing. Hamish picks up one of his legs and spreads it exposing Randall's hole lined and smeared with a mixture of lube and cum and now flexing around nothing, looking for the cock which had filled it before. He wipes his finger around the edge collecting the reside before sliding it all back inside.

"You might need another shower," he tells Randall, fingers still inside him, "you're so loose and open from me, I bet I could fit a fist in here - maybe next time though. I loaded you so full of my cum and opened you up so far that even with your healing, when you stand, you're gonna empty my spunk all down your legs and I'm gonna to just lie here and watch."  
Randall grunts, still reeling from the fucking he had just received and bats Hamish's hand away from his ass. He slowly rolls over towards the edge of the bed before with a herculean effort, pushing himself to his feet. Immidiately, a river of cum flows out of his twitching hole and makes its way down both legs as be stumbles on the first step. The second is a bit more steady but luckily by the third, he can lean his panting body against the wall as he feels cum continuing to leak from his hole. 

"You know I have lectures dude?"  
Hamish looks up at the words,

"You can't join me this time as I'll miss them, if I'm distracted again."

Hamish watches as the bathroom door shuts and audibly locks. They both know he could still get though but for now, he decides that he will head back to his own room, fully sated and ready for the day.

Maybe next time he would break out the wearwolf stamina too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys had fun - I wrote this over two nights at like 11pm instead of sleeping so I hope you guys read it instead of sleeping too 😂
> 
> I have a lot of strong feelings about the second season of the Order (not a fan of that ending couple but ugh don't they look good together) but overall I really enjoyed it. Hopefully they will give us Bi!Randall in the future!


End file.
